The Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades
by Fantasyreader7
Summary: Sequel to Rick Riordan's Mark of Athena. SPOILER: While Percy and Annabeth struggle through Tartarus, the 5 are led to the House of Hades by Nico di Angelo. SPOILER OVER T for I have no idea. Just a safety precaution. Plus it's way cooler than K.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Nico

Nico really didn't like this. Two of his friends just fell into the deepest part of hell, and he was supposed to be calm. No, he wasn't just supposed to be calm, he was also supposed to lead some of the most powerful demigods on Earth to the Doors of Death, help them close it, potentially leaving either Percy or Annabeth to rot, then walk away like he didn't pretty much murder someone Fun. Definately regular teenage stuff. There really wasn't another option, unless you consider letting an evil all powerful murderer fully awaken and destroy the gods and all humanity has established. Not exactly a good alternative. It was decided. They were going to the House of Hades.

* * *

**(AN) I know, super hecka mega short, but some son of a biscuit stole my phone, which I used to write stories on, and my nook (which is normally super awesomeness) deleted my chapter so- tada. The worlds cheapest update. I just wrote it so the plot line won't be as overused as if I started next week with a mega awesome long chapter. So, please forgive me. Review- I'm raffling off fantastic prizes using the Fibonacci code. You know: 1,1, 2, 3,5, 8, 13,21, 34 etc. The prizes will be listed next chapter. I'm not giving you money though, so get that out of your mind. The first prizes will be stuff like shout outs. **

**-Fantasyreader7 (AN)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel: Chapter 2  
Everyone just walked around sadly. Piper's eyes were all red, and Hazel guessed her's were too. She just couldn't believe that two of the crew just fell into Tartarus **(AN Sp.?)** Nico looked lost, like floor was just ripped out from under his feet. Hazel realized that this must have been horrible for him. He had known Percy and Annabeth the longest.  
Leo had just locked himself up in the engine room, muttering something about being busy, and having too much work to do. They all knew that wasn't the case. He just wanted to be alone.  
Piper was obviously really upset. She was pacing, and  
talking to herself.  
Frank was trying to convince himself that they were okay.  
Jason just sat and stared at the statue, occasionally getting up to eat.  
This pattern continued until they heard a scream from the engine room.  
"GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"  
Everyone ran towards the railing to see what was happening. What they saw belonged only in nightmares.

**(AN) I hope you like this chapter better than the previous one. That one was just weird. Any way**

**REVIEW**

**I literally start doing cartwheels when you do, no joke. I'll run downstairs and start doing cartwheels and handstands and stuff and my mom would be like "Are you okay?". Its really funny. So review. **

**REEEEEEVIEEEEEEEW!**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) So guys, hows life? Yeah I know I've been totally neglecting this story, but I've been busy. You don't care? Fine then. Be like that. :P**  
**JK. **  
**Any who- go to Rick Riordan's Goodreads Blog to get a spoiler from the actual book 4. Its really little, but basically he's saying...**  
**THEY'RE ALIVE!**  
**I was all like :D**  
**Then :,)**  
**Then : l**  
**I need more spoilers. :,,**  
**Here you go, chapter 4. Now- before you read it, go back and re-read chapter 2. I realized it was really bad, then tried to save it, but then I was like- you know what, screw this I'm just going to re-write the story. I really liked chapter 1 even though it was way short so I left it like that. BTW- should I write a Reading Son of Neptune fanfic? Because my friend thinks I should but I'm not sure. Anyway- here we go: (AN)**  
Chapter 3 Hazel  
The group looked down at the field. They had no idea where they were, all they could tell was that they were hurteling towards an army of monsters. Standing in front of them all was a girl who was glaring at the ship. Hazel turned to the others and asked "Do you know who that is?"  
They all just shook their heads.  
"No clue."  
"Then we should probably be armed." Hazel suggested. The rest nodded, turned back to the railing.  
"Now?!" She added. They all went "OOOOH" and turned around and ran to grab their weapons. Meanwhile,the Argo II declined even more until they were facing the crowd of monsters. Surprisingly, none were attacking. The girl walked up to them. "Hello, I am Cassandra."  
They just stared at her.  
"I'm going to infer that your silence means you don't know who I am. I have the gift of prophecy." They all just stared at her some more.  
Finally Leo spoke up. "Ummm, you sure about that?"  
"Yes! I am. You don't believe me. That is part of the curse."  
"The what?" Hazel asked.  
"Once I promised Apollo that I would have his child. When I decided to back out of the deal, he made it so that I would be able to foresee the future, but no one would believe my prophecies."  
"That's nice, but what's that got to do with us?" Leo said, tactlessly.  
"All the world thought I was insane. I had to predict the downfall of my own home, and watch as it was destroyed, because no one would listen to me. You are Greeks?"  
"Umm, some of us."  
"Then you must die!" she screamed. It wasn't a crazy person scream. It was more of a this-is-so-weird-I-have-no-idea-why-I'm-doing-this-but-there-is-nothing-else-to-do scream. It was so half hearted that it gave Hazel the impression that Cassandra really didn't want to be here, the exact opposite of Phineas. Phineas! That gave her an idea.  
"Why are you doing this to us!"  
"Gaia said she would get rid of this curse if I helped her."  
"Hah! Thats what she says to all her cursed oracles!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! You know Phineas, he was killed."  
"Really? I never liked that man anyway. But why was he killed?"  
"Its all Gaia's fault."  
"What? Gaia's our patron!"  
"She's using you, you do what she wants, then she tosses you away like you're a- you're a-a..."  
"Pile of dirty gym socks!" Leo suggested.  
Cassandra just stared.  
"You see, if you let us leave, we will find a way to get rid of the curse ourselves."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Frank added. "Totally. We do stuff like that all the time. So should we hurry up, I mean there's only so much time left until the end of the world."  
"Yes of course. Go, quickly." Cassandra started, then she jerked forward and grabbed them. Her eyes were glowing.  
"I should have taken control of this one long ago. Too, unreliable."  
"Let us go!" Piper screamed.  
"Not without having a little fun!" she replied. Tendrils of earth slowly circled around the Argo II. Leo started wriggling Once the ship was all tied up, Cassand-Gaia let them go. Then she sunk into the earth.  
"She let us go?" Leo asked. Hazel shook her head, and pointed to the monsters rushing towards them.  
"RUN!"  
**(AN) This chapter was dedicated to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea of using Cassandra. Thank you. **  
**This chapter's question is:**  
**What is the name of the candy store Sally (Percy's mom) worked in?**  
**Review to answer. People who correctly answer get shout outs. Yay! So review please. (AN)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Hi guys, I'm back!**

**Angry reader: It's about time! *Throws vase***

**Fantasy: *Ducks* Chillax! **

**Angry Reader: Why!**

**Fantasy: Because I have a new chapter?**

**(not so) Angry Reader: Continue.**

**Fantasy: Thanks.**

**Anyway, the correct answer to last chapter's question was… Sweet on America!**

**Now, the first person who answered was a quest reviewer whose nickname was Percyisawesome. Congrats! (Nice name btw: D)**

**Now, I can't give you a prize because I don't know who you are. So that brings me to the next item of business. Names: You see I'm giving you guys a choice of one-shots or me telling people about a story you wrote. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what your pen-name is in the review.**

**Remember: Review. It's really likely you'll get a prize.**

**If you forgot the pattern goes: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89**

**After a while I might repeat it over. Thx. Now, enough babbling. Story time children, story time: **

The six extremely exhausted kids finally made it to the ship and started hacking away at the dirt.

"Stupid-earth-won't-freaking-budge-"Leo complained in between strikes.

"You can say that again" Nico sighed.

"Guys, they're getting closer." Piper warned.

"Hazel do you think you-"Frank started.

"Already on it. The other five backed away cautiously. Luckily- it worked. Not so luckily- Hazel looked ready to pass out. Even worse the monsters were getting closer. Frank and Leo both stepped forward at the same time, then back, then forth. Nico walked forward, and helped Hazel onto the ship, giving the two a what-are-you-two-even-doing? look. Or possibly a stay-away-from-my-sister! look. They weren't quite sure.

The minute they were on the ship Leo ran to the mast and hugged it, while Hedge was having a mighty fine time firing at the monsters. Nico helped Hazel below deck. Frank and Leo stood up like they were going to follow him. Nico gave them a look that said: I've got this. Stay here or you'll wish you were never born. With the scull rings and the sword he looked sort-of scary, but mostly really tired, and really really angry. The two boys sat back down.

"So. What now? "Piper asked.

"No clue."

"Same."

"Clueless."

"Well we have to do something!"

"Of course."

"Totally."

"We're just not sure what yet."

"Gah! Okay, how about this- we get this ship moving."

"Great."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Ummm..."

"OH! Right!" And the four ran off.

Frank helped Coach Hedge. Leo ran off to the command room. Piper checked on Hazel (they all agreed that it was the best solution), helped wherever he was needed. He had to do a lot of running.

Finally Leo was able to get the ship off the ground. As the ship started rising, quite a few monsters jumped onto it.

"This sucks." Leo commented.

"Nothing I can't handle. Probably." Hedge responded.

**Now- one last thing: Please check out Shur'gatul daughter of Artemis's story, Song of Raine.**

**Here's the link:** ** s/8641538/1/The-Song-of-the-Raine**

**Here's the real summary: When Raine Song, daughter of Hemera, is issued a quest, she is extremely happy. The only catch: she is going with an overly energetic daughter of Hecate and an OCD son of Clio. Both are 5 years older than her. What could go wrong?**

**So if you have time, check it out!**

**Thanks, **

**Fantasy :)**


End file.
